Meet the Parents
by Chunk127
Summary: Clark starts a relationship with a girl he can have a future with but runs into that date all boyfriends have to go through.


Smallville is owned by The WB

Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama

Smallville Season 3 Post Crisis

Dragon Ball: Post Z (No GT)

* * *

Clark was nervous as he was getting ready for his date with Chloe laughing at him. She doesn't know what's really going on of course.

Chloe just laughed at her best friend never seeing him so nervous. He acts like he's on his way to be tortured for information. "Clark you've been going out with her for a month what can be so bad about tonight?"

Clark hates that Chloe knows him so well. It will be so easy to just tell her if she knew what he was. "I just don't want to mess up today is all? Is something wrong with that?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No, of course not." Clark's been happier than she could remember this past month.

"So how is Lana holding up?" Clark asked.

"Still kind of freaked out. Its weird knowing the guy you liked killed you in one time and died trying in the other." Chloe answered.

Clark just nodded the whole thing still gives him a headache. "Did you find anything that connects Adam to Lionel?"

"Of course not" Chloe replied. "What do you think I'm doing here helping you out and not at jail trying to get an exclusive?"

Clark hears a knock on the door and gets his coat on. "You mind locking up?"

Chloe just shakes her head no happy to. "Go!"

Clark opens the door and sees a short slender girl. Green hair in a pink top and mini skirt. The girl just smiles seeing Clark and quickly wraps her arms around him and kissed him. Clark doesn't waste anytime and wraps his arms around her back pulling her closer to him as they break apart both excited that they could cut loose without hurting the other person.

"You're early Bulla."

Bulla just shrugged she's only early by 10 minutes. "I'm excited what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Clark replied. "So should we go?"

Bulla just smiled as she effortlessly hovers over the Kent Farm. "Do you remember how to?"

Clark just rolls his eyes he has a really good memory he usually only has to be taught something once. He floats in the air right behind her he has to admit learning to fly got rid of his fear of heights but something about this form of flying feels weird to him. Bulla and Clark fly above Smallville and directly out of Kansas.

* * *

Across the world two people are fighting in a gravity room designed to put more and more pressure on a body that could kill a normal person in moments. One is in blue and white battle armor while the other is in more traditional orange and blue clothes. They both have glowing yellow hair and their attacks are powerful enough to make the room shake with each blow. Both of them are bruised but they can't help but smile they haven't fought like this in ages. They're taken by surprise when the gravity returns back to what it's supposed to be when they're on earth.

"Hey what gives?" The one in the gi asks as his hair becomes black spikes and his eyes turn back to black.

The one in blue and white rolls his eyes as his hair changed back to black but stays at the same position. "If this infernal contraption is broken again I'll just blast it to pieces."

At this a woman with green hair in a white shirt with pink pants entered the room with a remote showing she did it. "Relax Vegeta nothing is wrong with your precious gravity room."

"Then why did you turn it off woman?" Vegeta asked.

The green haired woman growled in anger. "I turned it off because our daughter is coming to visit and you will not spend all day in the gravity room like you did last time!"

"I said hello last time she was here." Vegeta defended himself. He loves her but outside of the bare basics to protect herself from boys Bulla never showed an interest in fighting so they have next to nothing in common.

"Last time was Christmas and that's all you said to her now if you don't come up you're not getting fed tonight." The green hair woman shouted.

The other man decided to play peacekeeper. "It's OK Bulma he'll be up."

"Thank you Goku." Bulma responded.

Vegeta stared at Goku as his face lit up in rage at his fellow Saiyan warrior. "The two of us were in a battle. Why would we stop?"

"Because if we don't we're going to miss dinner. Come on Vegeta I'm hungry." Goku pleaded.

Vegeta rubs his head and starts walking upstairs. "Kakarot sometimes I'm amazed you can function at all with how much brain damage you suffered on this planet."

Goku scratches his head laughing as Vegeta's words sink in and he stops. "Hey, I'm not dumb… I'm just really hungry."

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were upstairs waiting for Bulla so they can get their food. Goku and Vegeta's eyes both light up when they sense another power with her. Whatever it was it's too strong to be human. Goku and Vegeta just give each other a quiet nod as Bulma walks up to the door. She opens the door and just smiles seeing her daughter.

Bulla just waved. "Hey mom."

Bulma just smiled and hugged her daughter Kansas seemed to be doing good for her. Though she hates that she rarely sees her since school started this year and the phone calls have become less frequent for the past month. Bulma looks behind her and sees a young man Bulla's age in jeans a blue shirt and red jacket maybe as tall as Picollo. Apparently Bulla got herself a boyfriend over seas. Bulma really hates this foreign exchange program right now.

"Bulla who's your friend?"

"Mom this is Clark Kent, Clark this is my mother Bulma Briefs."

Clark just shakes her hand and Bulma notices it in his eyes. She has seen it before with Gohan, Goten, Bulla and Trunks; controlling your strength so you don't crush a person's hand.

Bulla, Clark, and Bulma walk into the house and Bulla sees something she never thought possible. Not only did Bulma get her father out of the gravity room but also her uncle Goku both at the same time.

"So how'd you pull this little miracle off?" Bulla asked.

"I threatened to cancel dinner." Bulma answered.

Bulla just laughed in her head. That will do it. "So where's Trunks?"

"You brother is out on a double date with Goten." Vegeta answered the lust for a fight seems to be greatly diminished in hybrids as far as he could tell.

Bulla was a little nervous and not sure to phrase this. "Mom when dad says double date?"

Bulma just smiled last time the word double date was used was because Gotenks got bored of training and made a date. Thankfully it was too awkward between Goten and Trunks to keep it. "They each have a date."

Bulla breathes a sigh of relief not wanting to explain fusion at the moment and continues the introductions. "Clark this is my dad Vegeta and his best friend Goku."

Vegeta just studies Clark and shakes his hand. He looks familiar to him. Like something you study for a test but when you get there you draw a blank.

* * *

Bulma watched the four eat. If she didn't know any better she'd swear Clark is a saiyan with how much he's putting away with the rest of them.

"So Bulla how did you two meet?" Bulma asked.

"We have economics class together." Bulla replied. "And they stuck us together on a lame field trip."

Bulma just waited for more but Bulla went back to food. "So that's it?"

"Uh huh" Bulla said with a mouth full of food as she washed it down with water.

Vegeta finished his bite and turned to his daughter he might not be around much in her life but he's around enough to know that she's lying. "Bulla what makes you think you can lie to either me or your mother."

Bulma's drink went down the wrong pipe as she gasped for breath. "Vegeta!"

Goku just patted her on the back. "It's ok Bulma he is probably just worried because Bulla's date is an alien."

It was now Clark's turn to choke on his food or at least he would if he could his record for holding his breath is 20 minutes. Clark just swallows his food and turns to Bulla.

"I told you so." Bulla sing songs knowing her father would figure it out. She turned to her parents and started to explain. "It's like this."

* * *

Chloe smiled walking with Clark. "What do you say we make a break for the fire escape?"

Clark rolled his eyes he's stuck in this hall of greatness. For Lionel Luthor millionaire, brain butcher, and his personal favorite murderer. "I could crawl down all 39 stories if this field trip didn't count toward our final grade."

Chloe just smirked. "Welcome to the Lionel Luthor exhibit. Next floor… victims, sycophants, and hatchet men."

"How about I split up this jaded little fan club? Mr. Kent, take the next car." The teacher ordered.

Clark just sighed and waited for the next elevator. He saw a beautiful girl in green hair and a pink miniskirt. "Elevators. Too much demand, not enough supply."

Bulla just smiled the corny humor kind of reminds her of Gohan.

Clark took a minute. "So you're the foreign exchange student right."

Bulla nods and just looks at Clark. "Alright let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Clark asked genuinely confused.

Bulla pointed at her hair. "The guys want to score with the freaky elf chick and the girls think I botched a dye job with ecto cooler. What the heck does that even mean anyway?"

Clark smiled. "Well I think your hair is lovely. Also ecto cooler was this juice everyone had when we were kids… I actually still miss it to this day."

Bulla smiled and held out her hand nicest conversation since she got here. "Bulla Briefs"

"Clark Kent"

They get cut off by the sound of the elevator buzz signaling its arrival as they both get in and Clark hits the button to go up. They both see the lights go out and the elevator free falls.

Bulla groans Clark has been nicer then most boys but this isn't something you show a guy when you first meet but she might not have a choice. She watches as Clark looks at the camera on the elevator as fire comes out of his eyes. If she wasn't trained she doubts she would have actually seen the fire as Clark punches through the wall and grabs a pipe to stop the elevator from falling. "What did you just do?"

Clark just looked at her panicked. "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

The two hear a rattle on the door and see bits of crowbar. "Hello! Hello! Is anybody in there?! This is Luthor Corp security. Remain calm. If anybody's in there, we're working to get you out. Hang on."

Bulla sees the panic on Clark's face and wrapped her arms around him. "Clark let go of the elevator."

"What?"

"Trust me"

Clark doesn't know what's going through Bulla's head but she's asking him to trust her so she must trust him so he lets go. When the elevator falls again Bulla's hand turns yellow as she punches through the steel and she flies them straight up through the top floor to the roof.

She puts down Clark who was just confused. This has to be like a record for meteor infection time. "What did you just do?"

Bulla shrugged he can punch through walls but he's scared of flying. "You didn't want to get caught, and I wanted to help, so... Clark, now you know my secret, too. You can't tell anybody. Please."

Before Bulla could continue she saw Clark had already picked her up bridal style and was carrying her back to the bottom of the building. Bulla was impressed he's faster then she is as he puts her down.

"Are you two all right?" The teacher asked running down the steps with Chloe and everyone else.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, we're okay. The elevator crashed just as we got out of the doors. It sounded like the cable broke."

* * *

Goku smiled and wondered if this Clark is a fighter he could use a new challenge. "Clark do you train?"

Bulla smiled. "Clark isn't that much of a fighter uncle Goku. But I did teach him how to fly only took 5 minutes."

"Whoa that's incredible." Goku said knowing you have to master controlling energy first. "Your race must have been born to fight like we are."

Bulla took Clark's hand to support him and changed the subject. "Yeah I just wish we could have nailed Lionel Luthor for what he tried to pull."

"What do you mean honey?" Bulma asked.

Bulla held her head down and waited for the inevitable reaction of her father. "The elevator cable, Clark went back after the field trip it didn't break. It was cut; Lionel Luthor wanted that elevator to break down with Clark in it. I was just collateral damage."

Vegeta actually let out a growl under his teeth. This Luthor tried to kill his little girl. "I'll destroy him."

"Oh hush that's not how we do things on earth." Bulma scolded him he's a better man then that.

Vegeta nods knowing she's right. "You're right, Bulla find your brother we'll destroy this Luthor as a family."

"Vegeta, we both know that fall wouldn't have hurt her and Bulla can kill this man with her pinky if she wants. Let's let her deal with him in her own way."

"Very well" Vegeta agreed everyone's going soft anymore.

Bulla glared at her mother she wanted to keep her father angry at Lionel all night and shift the focus from Clark.

Clark smiled at his girlfriend. "Didn't realize you were so powerful."

Bulla smiled he's not the only one that can keep a secret. "Half Saiyan I can rule this planet if I want."

"Yeah well so can I." Clark replied.

Goku smiled knowing he can take him if it comes to that. "So Clark what planet are you from?"

"The planet I was from was a place called Krypton but its gone now." Clark replied.

Vegeta drops his plate and stares at him in shock. It's been so many years but now he remembers that face how could he forget that face? "Tell me boy are you related to Jor El."

Clark frowned he didn't ask for it and he certainly doesn't want it. "He's my father."

"I knew it." Vegeta said with a smile. "I knew I saw your face before you're the spinning image of your father. Can I shake your hand?"

Clark shakes his head no. "No offense but just because I'm Jor El's son doesn't mean I have to like it."

Vegeta's smile quickly faded and was replaced with rage. "How dare you disrespect the man your father was? I think you should leave boy."

Bulla just stood there in shock. What just happened?

Clark just looked at the anger in Vegeta's eyes. "Yeah I can see how you two would get along just fine. Mrs. Briefs, Goku it was nice to meet you."

Bulma nods. "It was nice to meet you Clark."

Bulla just gently kissed Clark. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for doing this."

Clark nodded. "Anytime"

Clark disappeared in a blur. Bulla just turned to her father and glared at him. Goku stood there wondering if she might transform into a super saiyan soon.

Vegeta turned to his daughter and saw the glare. "What's that look for?"

Bulla didn't as much respond as use her left hand to help smash her right elbow into her father's face.

Vegeta was just holding his face Bulla pulled a sneak attack and he wasn't ready to protect himself. "Blasted woman have you lost your mind."

"How could you?" Bulla asked.

"Did you hear what he said about Jor El?" Vegeta asked. "No daughter off mine will be dating an intergalactic soccer hooligan."

"He has issues with his father." Bulla shouted. "He doesn't even know the actual Jor El because he was sent to earth as a baby and a machine calling itself Jor El has been putting him through hell ever since last year if you hadn't acted like an ass he would have told you that."

Bulma saw her daughter getting ready to leave. "Bulla where are you going?"

"The gravity room I can vent some anger and screw over dad all at the same time." Bulla replied.

Goku got up and followed her. "I'll go too you look like you need someone to hit."

"Thanks uncle Goku." Bulla replied as the two headed downstairs.

Vegeta turned and saw the icy stare of his wife. What did he do now? "What?"

Bulma rolled her eyes in disbelief and pokes him in the chest. "I ask you to do one thing. Be at dinner for Bulla because for the first time she has actually found a guy she likes enough to risk introducing him... to you. And you throw him out. Fix it."

"But…"

"Fix it or you'll wish you've been working with Frieza all this time." Bulma replied before storming out in anger as she heads for the gravity room.

Vegeta just growls and mutters under breath. "Blasted women how do they get so complicated."

* * *

Bulma comes down and sees how Bulla is doing as she and Goku are currently sparring in the gravity room. She watches the two as she works the controls and turns off the room. Bulla and Goku come to a stop as they both see Bulma coming.

"Well I'm going to go back to the kitchen see what else I can wrangle up." Goku said heading back upstairs.

Bulla turns to her mother in confusion. "Why doesn't he go home?"

"Chi Chi asked for fire wood and Goku…"

"He smashed his house with a tree again didn't he?"

Bulma nods. "If you already knew why did you ask?"

"To try to get you away from talking me into apologizing to dad" Bulla responded.

Bulma smiled she has her intelligence if she had Vegeta's lust for a fight the world might be in some serious trouble. "I'm not your dad crossed the line and right now for his own good he better make it right."

Bulla smiled as she leaned back against the wall and sat down "So what are you doing down here Mom?"

Bulma just smiled and sat down next to her. "I wanted to know more about Clark. Like when did he ask you out?"

"Actually I asked him out."

* * *

Clark was looking all over after school considering she can fly reasons that it wouldn't be easy to find her. "Bulla hey I've been looking all over for you."

Bulla smiled seeing him again. "Yeah, well I'm not always easy to pin down.

Clark laughed and had a smile on his face. "So I've seen. Um, ahem, but since I've been this lucky, I was just wondering if you'd like to... get together, you know, for the econ test."

Bulla studied him carefully and just looked at him with the best impression of her father she could muster. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Clark looked at her face and trembled a little. "A date? No. Not that I wouldn't, but, uh..."

Bulla smiled. "Clark... would you like to go out on a date with me tonight to the Sharks game?"

"S-sure"

Bulla has to say she's starting to like the farmboy charm. "Ok but you're buying."

* * *

They sat there during the middle of the 5th and Bulla was holding her hot dog and decides to have a little fun with him. "They don't have these where I'm from? Are they really made of?"

"No, no of course not." Clark assured her.

Bulla smiled. "I know just messing with you. So what transition thing do they do this inning it's a lot of different than watching on TV."

Clark shrugged he doesn't know. He can never afford these things usually. "I don't know."

Bulla watched the screen and thinks she has it when they start showing. "Oh I get it. The TV shows two people and then they have to kiss."

Clark nods. "That's how kiss cam works."

Bulla smiles leaning over the rail and watching the couples and awkward not couples thanks to the cameraman who flutter out a peck on the guy's cheek. Bulla's eyes light up in surprise when the camera turns its attention to her and Clark. She just shrugs and figures when in America play the part. She grabs Clark and kisses him and he's quick to retaliate. Bulla finds it a pleasant surprise because while she kissed boys before it usually drives the air out of their lungs in a second or two. Clark had no problem standing his ground and beating her as she came up for breath to applause form the crowd as the game continued.

* * *

Clark walked back to the farm with Bulla. "You know this doesn't feel right."

Bulla just punched him in the arm. "Well deal with it I asked you out therefore I walk you home. It's the rules."

Clark smirked at the site. He never thought a girl would take him home. They went up to his loft and Bulla looked at it looked like a funhouse."

"I call it my fortress of solitude." Clark said seeing Bulla's look of curiosity.

"It's nice." Bulla replied weakly having other things on her mind. "So I spent the whole game trying to figure out what else you can do."

Clark looked at her nervously did she see anything else. "What do you mean?"

"I know you destroyed the security cameras I'm just not sure how." Bulla informed him waiting for an explanation.

"I… can shoot heat from my eyes."

Bulla nods but then realizes something. "Clark you're not meteor infected are you?"

Clark had a moment of panic as he barely knows what to do. Yes he's not meteor infected but how would she take dating an alien. "Well how about you? I never saw someone so powerful that wasn't born in Smallville"

Bulla just smiled as she floated in the air. "Hold on to my arms."

Clark did as instructed as Bulla floated them up and out onto the roof of the barn. Bulla smiled as she wraps his arms around her and points to the sky. "OK look up."

Clark looks up and sees the sky it's actually nice to see up here without his telescope. "What exactly is it that I'm looking at here?"

Bulla smiled and points up. "OK you see up there the whole mass of stars up in the sky. Clark nods watching the stars. "OK now follow my finger… do you see that one spot, the blank spot as opposed to the rest of that spot in the sky. Clark nods again. "That blank spot used to be where Planet Vegeta was."

Clark looked at her. "Let me guess they sent you off right before the planet exploded."

Bulla shakes her no. "The planet blew up long before I was even born. My father was only a small child when it happened. He had a rough life eventually he came to earth met my mother and started a family. First my brother Trunks and then years after that I was born. I'm half saiyan, half human and I'm equally proud of both of my halves. So what about you?"

Clark walked her to the other side of the roof and also pointed at the sky. "OK you see that system of stars right there that looks like a wolf." Bulla nodded as Clark put his arm around her waist and pointed with the other. "You see how it's missing its eye."

Bulla nodded seeing it. "And that eye is where you're from. The ship being rushed out at the last minute that's your back story isn't it."

Clark just nods. "I'm an alien."

Bulla shrugged. "Me too" She guesses if she was a human woman this would be pretty awkward right now. But the truth of the matter is well it isn't. She's an alien, her brother is an alien, her father is an alien, good portions of her family are aliens. "You're still Clark to me."

Bulla just pulled him close to her as she wraps his arms around her and smiles. "So when we were at the game I felt like you didn't want that kiss to end."

"Bulla"

"Clark, just kiss me."

The two kissed on top of the loft slow at first but it kept building up until they were cut off. "What are you two doing up there?"

Clark looked down and Bulla grew a shade of red. "Dad"

* * *

Bulma just laughed at it. She couldn't help it she was thankful neither Yamcha nor Vegeta had parents. "That's an interesting way to meet the parents."

Bulla just smiled. "Well they're actually very nice people and since Clark can put it away like we can and his mom really knows how to cook I love it when they invite me for dinner."

* * *

Vegeta is in pursuit of Clark for someone his age he's flying at incredible speed. Though this doesn't surprise Vegeta any he's kryptonian if he actually learned how to fly like he's supposed to Vegeta would have to turn into a Super Saiyan to catch him. He senses Clark's power and flies down to the kryptonian teen looking at the ocean.

Vegeta looked to the boy and saw he's in thought and pulls him out of it. "You're very powerful for someone so young."

"Go away" Clark warned not in the mood to see him. "Unless you want to yell at me some more for disrespecting my 'great' father."

"You're father was a good man Clark." Vegeta replied.

"My father, he destroyed himself, my people destroyed themselves and their whole planet what's so good about that?" Clark asked in anger.

Vegeta studied him and sees this has been building in him for a while and Vegeta's outburst probably didn't help any. Vegeta can see he's not going to listen to anything Vegeta has to say about Jor El with the mood he's in and he's going to have to get him to blow off some steam. Vegeta moves in one swift motion and kicks Clark in the back of the head.

Clark slides across the floor and into the water pulling himself back to his feet. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta tries to come flying down to hit Clark but the teenager moves out of the way. "Defend yourself boy. If you're going to date my daughter I want to see if you can protect her." Vegeta tries a spin kick but Clark moves out of the way at superspeed. Vegeta just smirks seeing Clark's face getting more and more frustrated. Vegeta punched Clark in the face and just smiled seeing that it actually hurt him. Vegeta went to do it again only this time Clark blocked it with his left arm and hit him with an uppercut with his right. Vegeta went soaring through the air before crashing down in the sand. He got up and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "That's more like it. Vegeta screams as this clear whitish glow surrounds him as he and Clark move at superspeed at each other.

* * *

"So the call came from the future?" Bulma asked hearing the story.

Bulla nods. "Sort of you see Clark got the call but there was something that distorted the call in real time and sent it back to the past. This whole thing sounds crazy."

Bulma just smiles thinking back to her crazy times. After Buu they all agreed to spare mankind the painful memories of Buu, Cell, Freiza, and the Saiyans using the dragon balls. She'll always remember those crazy adventures even if the other 99.9% of humans don't. "You tell me when I first met your brother he was 17 and it was still three years away when me and your father would…"

"Mom, I don't want to hear about you and dad doing the dirty." Bulla whined.

Bulma laughed and stopped there. "So how much have you and Clark done."

"Mother! I'm not answering that."

Bulma looked her in the eyes. "Well I'm making sure. You're father said Saiyans are aggressive warriors so they can breed with almost anything in case they need an army for long campaigns."

"Oh great I'm a genetic whore."

Both women laugh until Bulla senses something. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Vegeta looks at Clark with his one good eye thanks to a fast punch. He always knew Kryptonians were powerful but this was too much. Clark vented and now it's time for him to end this. Vegeta screamed again as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned green and delivered one quick punch to Clark's stomach driving the air out of his gut. "Feeling better now?"

Clark shrugged he wishes he could say no but the truth is he can't. "Yeah it fel goodt to actually to vent for a change. Sucks living in a world of glass."

Vegeta nods knowing that it's why he spends a good deal of time in the gravity room he'd probably level his house in a week without it. "Your father was very good man Clark. One of the best I knew."

"You knew my father?" Clark asked curiously.

"Not really. When I met your father, I was only a boy. I was forced to work for a power mad tyrant named Frieza. Two years after he destroyed my planet he set his sights on yours."

"Why?" Clark asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Your people traveled in mass they always had an insatiable hunger for knowledge. Somewhere out there are three kryptonian crystals that contain the knowledge of the 28 known galaxies. Frieza sought to take that knowledge for his own."

"What stopped him?" Clark asked curiously.

"Your father" Vegeta answered. "He knew Frieza was coming months earlier then Frieza had expected. He made a device that would convert Krypton's red sun into a yellow one effectively supercharging the kryptonian army. When Frieza's men arrived they were easily crushed by the kryptonian army led by your father and a man called Zod. I was with Frieza when he met your father. I believe he wanted me to see what happened when someone crossed him. Freeza told your father to hand over the stones or he would destroy Krypton. Your father just kindly told Freiza that the crystals have been scrambled through time and space."

Clark smiled hearing about this side of Jor El. His father did have nice moments when he was back in Smallville but he figured Lana's aunt was the start of his fall to darkness but from the sounds of it he actually fought this Frieza guy like Clark would have. "So what happened to Frieza and my dad?"

"You father threw something that looked like a portal to me but Frieza was able to get away. However whatever Freiza saw in there was enough to scare him off for good. He ordered a full retreat and commanded any record of their time on Krypton be deleted from archives. Your father saved your planet and was one of the only people I know to have the courage to stand up and fight and humiliate Freiza."

Clark smiled at that. "Then why did he leave me a message that their a flawed race rule them with strength for that is where your greatness lies?"

Vegeta just shrugged. "Strength isn't just about physical strength. Other wards I wouldn't have been humbled by Kakarot."

"You think the message has another meaning?" Clark asked.

"It's likely." Vegeta responded. "But that is for you to figure out."

* * *

Bulla flew down and saw the sight. "Dad what did you do."

"We just talked. Say goodbye to your mother before you go." Vegeta said in a commanding tone as he flew off.

Bulla looked him over he's not hat hur and her father had a couple bruises on him too.

Clark nods he's OK as he gets especially considering what he was just told. "I don't know what to think anymore. About Jor El, I always thought he was a monster but your father met him as a little boy and he was a good man. He fought and did whatever it took to keep his planet safe. I don't know what to think or have to say about him anymore."

Bulla just hugged him not knowing what to say. "You'll figure it out. And when you do I will be there for you for whatever you need."

"Thank you" Clark replied.

They share one last kiss as they fly back to Bulla's house to say goodbye.

* * *

"Thanks for coming sweetie." Bulma said genuinely missing her daughter. This was a fun little night once Clark loosened up and everyone just acted like themselves.

Goku pointed at the two. "Don't forget to visit every Sunday you two we have a lot of work to do."

Bulla just nods. She asked Goku to train her and Clark not wanting to risk anything with Vegeta if she comes home with marks on her neck. "We will uncle Goku."

The two Saiyans and Bulma saw the teens off as they flew home. "OK Kakarot why are you training the boy these have been peaceful times since before Bulla was born."

Goku looked at him. "That's what we though before Majin Buu showed up remember. Besides we're getting older. It's time for other people to take up the call and you saw how powerful Clark is unfocused imagine if he was trained."

Vegeta looked to his wife and ironically probably his best friend. Times are changing and as Goku said they're getting older as he can see from Bulma who is still beautiful to him. Might be time for the next generation to step up if Clark is serious about it since Gohan, Goten, and Trunks have all but abandoned their training. "Then I should help you prepare them."

* * *

Author's Notes

I wanted to do a one shot fic where Clark Kent dated another alien that wasn't kryptonian or a certain Amazon. I came up with this.


End file.
